Ever text the wrong number?
by Clearing in the forest
Summary: Quinn texts the wrong number. I know really bad summery.


10.04pm 4th May

**unknown number**-_S, answer your damn phone!_

**unknown number**-I think you may have the wrong number..

**unknown number**-_Santana this is not funny, now answer your phone!_

**unknown number**-Santana? Who is this?

**unknown number**-_it's Quinn, are you high again? You said that was a one time thing. _

**unknown number**-Quinn. i can assure you I am not high and i am also not Santana, you have the wrong number.

9.05pm 5th May

**Quinn**-_Sorry about last night apparently I did have the wrong number :/ _

**unknown number**-that's quite alright Quinn it's a common mistake.

**Quinn**-_ok._

**unknown number**-so did you happen to call Santana?

9.15pm

**Quinn**-_I don't mean to be rude or anything but why do you care? You don't even know me, for all I know you could be 58 year old pervert. _

**unknown number**-Haha, I can assure you I'm not a 58 year old pervert. And I know you more than you think.

**Quinn**-_...now you just sound like a stalker. _

**unknown number**-i go to the same school as you.

**Quinn**-_Oh, really? Who are you?_

**Quinn**-_Hello?_

**unknown number**-Sorry somebody was at the door, yes really and I can't tell you, at least not yet.

**Quinn**-_why?_

**unknown number**-because I'm afraid that if you know who I am you won't want to speak to me.

**Quinn**-_is this Jewfro because if it is i will have santanna kick your scrawny ass!_

**unknown number**-no Quinn and please refrain from mentioning Jacob agin just reading his name gives me the creeps...

**Quinn**- _So your not going to tell me who you are?_

**unknown number**-goodnight Quinn.

7th may 9.45pm

**Quinn**-_hi. _

**unknown number**-hello Quinn. How was your day?

**Quinn**-_fine yours?_

**unknown number**-my day was satisfactory.

**Quinn**-_..are you sure your not a 58 year old because you talk like one?_

**unknown number**-yes Quinn I'm sure, I just happen to be one of the few people my age to use a wider range of vocabulary.

**Quinn**-_right. _

**unknown number**- not that I mind but was there a reason you texted me Quinn?

**Quinn**-_no not really, but now I think I about it I do want to still know who you are_.

**unknown number**-Quinn please. I told you not yet.

**Quinn**-how is it fair that you know about me and I know nothing about you? How do I know your not just some idiot trying to get information about me so you can humiliate me in school.

**unknown number**-What? Quinn, I would never use anything you said against you I can promise you that which may mean nothing to you but I keep my promises. But you are right that is unfair, so how about a compromise?

**Quinn**-_ I'm listening_.

**unknown number**-what if everyday I tell you one different thing about me?

**Quinn**-_just one?_

**Unknown number**-yes.

**Quinn**-_ok I suppose that better than nothing. _

**unknown number**-Ok so here's your one for today, I have brown hair.

**Quinn**- well that narrows it down I suppose.

**unknown number**- yeah.

10.04pm

**unknown number**-Goodnight Quinn.

10.20pm

**Quinn**-_night. _

* * *

8th May 8.13pm

**unknown number**- my favourite colour is gold.

8.15pm

**Quinn**-_that doesn't help me narrow it down. _

**unknown number**- thats because it's not meant to, I didn't say it had to be about my appearance.

**Quinn**-_why can't you just tell me who you are. _

**unknown number**-I've told you why.

**Quinn**-_ yeah but what if I promised to not stop talking to you?_

**Unknown number**-it doesn't work like that Quinn, I will tell you, eventually.

**Quinn**- _fine. _

**Unknown number**- are you mad?

**Quinn**-_no. _

**Unknown number**- you seem mad?

**Quinn**- _I'm not. _

**Unknown number**- ok, so what are you doing this evening?

**Quinn**- _nothing, I was suppose to be hanging out with Santana and Brittany, but they decided they already had plans together. _

**unknown number**-why can't you also be apart of those plans? I thought you were all friends?

**Quinn**- _ye we are, but trust me when they have 'plans together' you don't want to be there_.

**unknown number**- ok, though I'm not sure what that means.

**Quinn**-_haha it doesn't matter. So what are you up to?_

**unknown number**-watching funny girl.

**Quinn**- _what's that?_

**unknown number**- you don't know what funny girl is!?

**Quinn**- _no?_

**unknown number**- Quinn you are deprived of the magnificence that is Barbra Streisand.

**Quinn**-_oh so it's like a musical?_

**unknown number**-at least you know that. Yes it is a musical. My favourite musical.

**Quinn**-_oh so are you like a theatre nerd?_

**unknown number**-no Quinn.

**Quinn**-_ a glee club nerd?_

**Unknown number**-I'm not a nerd Quinn.

**Quinn**-_your not one of the Cheerios are you. _

**Unknown number**-definatly not.

**Quinn**-_good, I didnt think so anyway I doubt any of them can spell magnificence._

**Unknown number**- haha, why wouldn't you want it to be one of the Cheerios?

**Quinn**- _because there all bitches. Well minus Brittany. _

**Unknown number**- your a cheerio.

**Quinn**- _yeah i know, and incase you havent noticed I'm a bitch. _

**Unknown number**- I don't think your a bitch Quinn.

**Quinn**- haha then you obviously don't know me.

**Unknown number**- I think I do.

**Quinn**-_ you think you do?_

**Unknown number**- well I know two Quinns, the Quinn from school, who cares only about her reputation and popularity and hides behind a bitch façade for reasons I don't know. And I know this Quinn I mean we've only had a few conversations via text message but I see the difference and I think that this is the real you quinn and I like the real you quinn.

8.30pm

**Unknown number**- Quinn?

8.43pm

**unknown number**- I didn't mean to offended you in any way Quinn and I apologies if I did.

10.04pm

**Unknown number**- goodnight Quinn.

11.45pm

**Quinn**- _You didn't, night. _

* * *

9th May 1.20pm

**Quinn**-_ I'm bored._

**Unknown number**- Quinn you should not be on your phone during lessons!

**Quinn**- _you are, entertain me. _

**Unknown number**_ -_ yes but only because you texted me firstand how do you suppose I do that I'm not in your class.

**Quinn**_- narrows it down:) and I don't know tell me a joke. _

**Unknown number**- -_-

**Quinn**- _:) I'm waiting. _

**Unknown number**_ - _how do you make seven an even number?

**Quinn**- _is this the joke?_

**unknown number**- yes.

**Quinn**- _oh ok, I don't know. _

**Unknown number**- take the s out.

**Quinn**- _haha, tell me another one. _

**Unknow number**- ok but this is the last one. What dog can jump higher than a building?

**Quinn**- _I don't know. _

**Unknown number**- anydog dogs buildings can't jump.

**Quinn**- _hahah :) _

**unknown number**- now will you please focus on your work.

**Quinn**- _ok, but tell my one thing about you. _

**Unknown number**- we've had a conversation before.

**Quinn**- _what in person?_

**unknown number**- yes.

**Quinn**- _narrows it down.._

10.06 pm

**Quinn **-_hey. _

**unknown number**- hello Quin. 

**Quinn**_- so I need something to call you in my phone instead of unknown number. _

**Unknown number**- I can't tell you my name.

**Quinn**_- I know but can I at least have the first letter of it. _

**Unknown number**- no_. _

**Quinn**_- why its not like ill guess it from the first letter, There's like hundreds of people in our school. _

**Unknown number**- ... R.

_**Quinn**__- :)_

10.04pm

**R**- goodnight Quinn.

**Quinn**_- night, R. _

* * *

10th May 7.41pm

**Quinn**-_ I'm bored. _

**R**- hello to you to Quinn, and I don't know any other jokes.

**Quinn**- _Hi, can we play 20 questions?_

**R**- no.

**Quinn**- _you don't have to answer any that you don't want to, I just want to get to know you. _

**R**- fine. You go first.

* * *

**A/N - let me know if this is worth continuing?**


End file.
